yo_gabba_gabba_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Muno X Foofa
Muno X Foofa '''is the relationship pairing between Muno and Foofa. Overall Muno and Foofa have a very sweet and great relationship. It is hinted that they might be in love with each other. They often dance with each other. This relationship is one of the most popular ones in the show. General Hints * In the theme song, Foofa is introduced right after Muno. * Their lands are right next to each other. * They are often next to each other a lot during the segments. Episode Hints * ￼In "Differences", after Brobee and Toodee make fun of Muno by telling him that his glasses make him look weird, Foofa sings "Don't Say Mean Things to Friends." to Brobee, Toodee, and the flying toast. In the "All My Friends are Different" song, Muno sings about Foofa and one of the lines he says is, "Foofa is so ''cute '''''and pink with a flower on her head. * In "New Friends" at the beginning, Jack Black sees them playing together. The scene then switches to the back view of them. * In "Art", Muno accidentally got yellow paint on Foofa's painting. Foofa yells at Muno and tells Plex that Muno is clumsy and that he ruins everything. Muno then starts crying in tears. At the end of the "Don't Say Mean Things to Friends" song, Foofa apologizes to Muno. Plex then takes a photo of Muno and Foofa. *In "Together", Muno bites Foofa, causing her to scream and cry. At the end of the song, Muno apologizes while putting his arms around Foofa. *In "Train", When Muno was afraid to ride on the train, Foofa was the first person to sing "Don't Be Afraid" to him. *In "Happy", they hug each other twice during the Hugs are Fun song in the second segment. In the third segment, they both sing "I am so Happy" together while Foofa leans back towards Muno a couple of times. They then hold hands. In the final segment before the game of tag starts. They high five each other. *In "Weather", Muno states to Foods that he doesn't like the rain. Foods tells him that rain is important. She then gets rain boots and umbrellas for the two of them. They then enjoy the rain together at the end. *In "Scary", During the first segment after the lights go off, Muno becomes scared. Foofa then arrives and greets him and asks him if he's okay. Mini tells her that he's afraid of the dark. Foofa sings "Don't Be Afraid" to him. *In "Friends", during the first segment, Muno asks Foofa what her name is, Foofa tells him that he knows, but says her name anyway. Muno asks Foofa to be his friend and Foofa agrees. The two then dance together while holding hands. They hold hands all the way to Brobee Land. In the second segment, they high five each other at one point during the High Five song. In the third segment, they get upset that they won't watch each other dance. DJ Lance suggests that they take turns dancing. They are now having a great time. At the end, they put their arms around each other and shout, "We love taking turns!" Category:Relationships Category:Muno's Relationships Category:Foofa's Relationships